Inseparable
by syccimassu
Summary: I can't stand the fact that you're not with me anymore. It's all my fault you got hurt. I wanted to go to the bakery. You were trying to protect me and you got stabbed.    But now I'm all alone.  I can't stand living with the guilt, Takashi.


_Inseparable. Attached. Together. A pair. Those are the words people used to describe us. We may not have been like the twins, but you were my best friend and cousin and the only person I ever trusted. We're loyal to each other. _

_Your family served mine for centuries until we became family a few generations back, but you're still by my side at all times, protecting me from all the dangers in this world. _

_You made sure I was comfortable every time I wanted a nap. _

_You made sure my stomach was filled with cake and sweets, but also made sure that I brushed my teeth to not get any more cavities. Remember that time I got the cavity, Takashi? I got mad at you for not letting me have any desserts or snacks, and I told you I hated you. But then I realized you were trying to hurt yourself for my own mistakes. You know I didn't mean that, Takashi._

_It really made me happy when I heard that I was the most important person in your life. _

_I never imagined my life without you. You were a part of my life. Now what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

"Ah, finally!" Hikaru sighed as the door closed, the club officially closing for that day. His brother joined him on the couch, grabbing a sandwich off the coffee table in front of them.

"I'll be going now, I have to get to the supermarket now if I want to catch that sale.." Haruhi mumbled to herself, before smiling and waving to the others as she left the room.

"Eh? The commoner's market? Take us with you, Haruhi!" The two red-haired boys ran after her after taking their bags.

The King, Tamaki, heard this and gasped. "What? I will not allow my daughter to go out this late with those two doppelgangers!" With that, he quickly chased them down and left the club.

"Gochisousama." The blonde third-year sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair, finishing up his third piece of cake. His cousin simply nodded and stood up, taking the plate to the back to clean it off. A happy giggle came out of the smaller boy's mouth as he grabbed his Usa-chan, a pink stuffed bunny he received from his grandmother, before finishing up the last of his cup of Darjeeling tea.

The Wild Type of the club came back after a minute or two, and gave his cousin a small smile as he got both of their bags off the couch. "Mitsukuni, are you ready to go?"

Honey smiled back and nodded, and hopped onto the taller body's shoulders as Mori started to head out the door.

_Your shoulders held me up high above the world because every time I'm with you, I felt so happy. If only I had known that was the last time I was going to be able to go on your shoulders. _

With a friendly wave to Kyouya, the two left the club room.

_The Third Music Room was like our second home, right, Takashi? We had so many memories there and made a lot of new friends. We always hosted together there, because all the girls wanted to have both of us together to talk to them. I'll miss hosting with you. _

"Ne, let's go look for that commoner's bakery Haru-chan was talking about! She said they have yummy cakes!" Honey suggested as they walked out of the school, eager to try some of the cakes that commoners make. The other boy let out a low grunt of agreement as he started to head in a different direction from which they usually take.

After a few minutes of walking, the two were in a neighborhood that neither of them had never seen before. There were lots of old, broken down stores and a lot of people in raggedy clothes sitting on the side of the street. There weren't many cars, and trash everywhere. "Ne, Takashi.. Are we at the right place? It's sort of .." The older but smaller boy trailed off as he gripped onto his Usa-chan tighter and he felt his cousin take a deep breath as he nodded.

_I wasn't that scared though, because I knew that you would protect me if anything happened. _

_But I didn't want this to happen. _

The two continued walking in silence for the next few minutes, and from visiting the Martial Arts club, Honey was quite exhausted and was starting to fall asleep on his shoulders when he felt Mori stop. Surprised from the sudden stop, the boy quickly looked up to see a man with a scraggly beard wearing a few layers of dirty clothes holding what seemed to be a knife in his hand. Now fully awake, Honey jumped off Mori's back and let go of his stuffed rabbit.

"Whaddya think you kids are doin' here, tryina show off your money, eh?" The man was obviously drunk, and was taking a few steps towards them at a time.

Honey glared at him, getting ready in a fighting stance. "G-get away from us.." He growled, unsure of what to do in such a situation.

Mori glanced at Honey who had gotten off his shoulders, and shook his head. "Mitsukuni, get back." He ordered, but the boy shook his head.

"I ain't gonna listen to no kids..! Come on over here, little boy.." The man in front of them said, beckoning him over. Seeing that Honey didn't seem like he was going to move any closer, the man's eyes narrowed, taking a step towards the two. "Remember what I have 'ere?" He said, waving the knife in front of them.

Mori frowned at the sight of the knife, apprehensive of what might happen if he tried to move. But he knew one thing; he was going to protect his cousin, no matter what.

Seeing their faces fill with worry, the man let out a laugh before grabbing Honey by his arm into a position that the two now faced Mori, the knife an inch or two away from Honey's neck.

"**Mitsukuni!"**

_And that was the last time I heard your voice. Everything that happened afterward was a blur to me. _

"Oh shit..!" The man stared wide-eyed at the body that lay on the ground before sprinting away.

"Takashi.. Takashi!" The blonde boy found tears in his chocolate brown eyes as he quickly ran to his cousin who lay on the ground, his eyes shut. Blood was seeking through his blazer and he could see that he had stopped breathing. "No..no, no!" The boy grabbed onto him and shook him slightly, with hope that he would just open his eyes. He couldn't be dead, no.. Honey shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks as he hugged the body.

His best friend was killed, and it was all his fault.

* * *

_'He's lost some weight..' _

_'He's been getting angry at everything recently.' _

_'Ever since Mori-sempai passed away, he hasn't even touched a cake, I've heard..' _

_'I heard that he had to take some time from the Host Club.' _

_I hear the people talking about me and you in the halls, and they usually stop when I look at them. But I suppose the things they're saying are true. I don't want to eat any more cake or sweets unless you're there with me, Takashi. You kept me happy. I don't want to talk to the girls by myself because all they're going to do is tell me that it wasn't my fault and feed me stupid words of pity._

_I miss you, Takashi. I find myself crying every day because everything around me reminds me of you. I even started to cry in class when I saw the empty seat besides me where you used to sit just a few days ago. Hah, I'm stupid, aren't I? _

_I go to your grave every day because I can't stand the fact that you're not with me anymore. It's all my fault you got hurt. I wanted to go to the bakery. You were trying to protect me and you got stabbed._

_But now I'm all alone._

_I can't stand living with the guilt, Takashi. I just can't.. live in this world without you.._

**

* * *

**

**I just think Honey and Mori are so adorable. **

**I need to stop writing such depressing stories with character deaths... c: **

**Hope you enjoyed, review please :) **


End file.
